The Moth Man Cometh
The Moth Man Cometh, is the eight episode of Luke 10: Omega Alien. Plot It is a clear night out the moon is full and high in the sky. People are walking down the street but are startled by a low beating sound suddenly Four Arms comes flying out of the air and lands in the road. A swarm of giant moths fly after them razor sharp teeth jutting out of their moth mouths. Four Arms gets up he turns to the people. (Four Arms): Go! Run! The people run screaming. Keith and Skyler run down the street as Four Arms is being overwhelmed by the Moth swarm. Keith absorbs the concrete beneath his feet and tackles a moth. Four Arms bursts free of the swarm and throws a sedan at the swarm. (Four Arms): There’s too many of them! Keith is thrown off and lands in the road making a small crater. (Keith): You're telling me! (Skyler): We have to keep trying! (Keith): Don’t you have a spell for this or something. (Skyler): I don’t know. I only know what I can remember Hex casting. Four Arms smacks a moth away using a light pole. (Four Arms): Remember faster! Suddenly all the moths stop fighting and fly away. Four Arms looks around confused. (Skyler): They left. Four Arms reverts. (Luke): Whatever. I’m going to bed. End Scene Atop a building rooftop a man in white fur laughs as the moth swarm circles around him. (Moth man): Soon Bellwood will become a testament to my power. Soon the whole world will tremble in fear at the mention of the name...KILLER MOTH! Killer Moth laughs as the camera pans to the moon. Cue lensflare as the light fades it turns into the sun above Luke’s house. Inside Luke is playing video games while Keith is microwaving a hotpocket. The doorbell rings and Keith looks to Luke who is ignoring the ringing. He shakes his head and goes to the door. There Skyler is there. He smiles at her who returns the expression. He opens his mouth to speak but stops. (Skyler): Can I come in? (Keith): Umm, yeah. Keith lets her in and Skyler walks in and shuts off the TV. Luke and Skyler get into an argument slightly muffled as Keith balls his hands into fists. He walks inside. (Skyler): Do you want to put the hurt on the badguys or not? Luke left grumbling. A green flash is seen from upstairs. Skyler and Keith turn on the tv. Killer Moth is speaking. (Killer Moth): -get 10 Million in dollars I will destroy Bellwood. If I am not answered within the hour I will be forced to demonstrate my power! Ghostfreak’s head phases through the TV next to Killer Moth. (Ghostfreak): Yadda, yadda! Bad guy stuff! (Skyler): Luke! (Killer Moth): Oh, and if any of those alien heroes try to stop me this city will burn. The TV screen goes black. Ghostfreak enters the room. (Ghostfreak): We need to do something. Just then Uncle Nathan walks in. (Nathan): Luke! Keith! Are you ready to go bowling? He sees the trio. Just then a moth rips open the roof. It screeches down at them. It leaps down at Ghostfreak but just phases through. The moth leaps at Skyler and Nathan. (Skyler): Contego! A purple shield springs into existence and deflects the Moth. Keith absorbs the tile floor and kicks the Moth so hard it crashes through a wall into the backyard. Ghostfreak follows after the two. Keith is thrown out of the backyard and slams into a minivan. Ghostfreak punches the moth. The moth bites at Ghostfreak but he turns invisible. He grabs the moth by it’s “tail” and throws into the air. The moth flaps it’s enourmus wings and flies towards the unconscious Keith. Ghostfreak appears in front of it and uppercuts sending it flying back into the backyard. Skyler runs outside. (Skyler): Hold him down! Ghostfreak’s tentacles wrap around the giant moth which squirms and bites one of the tentacles. (Ghostfreak): OW! That really hurt. Hurry up! (Skyler): Berdi Mordo Nada! A stream of fire engulfs the moth burning it to ashes. Ghostfreak flies back to Keith and carries him back inside and lays him on the couch. Ghostfreak times out in a red flash. Keith holds his head and groans. (Keith): Ugh, I hate bugs. The undamaged TV turns on and Killer Moth stares at the camera. (Killer Moth): Times up, Bellwood! Now I will release my swarms upon you. They will eat everything and everyone. The screen goes black. Luke turns to Nathan. (Luke): Prep the RV, Grandpa. Nathan nods and rushes outside. Luke turns to Keith and Skyler. (Skyler): We need to hurry. If Killer Moth destroys Bellwood, Stonewick city’s not far off. Then who knows where his rampage will end? (Luke): Then it’s hero hour...or hero- (Skyler): Forget it. Let’s go! End Scene The RV is driving through the streets dodging kamikaze Moths. Just then three moths crash down on the RV. Luke, Keith and Skyler are thrown around the RV. The RV swerves and comes to a stop. Luke runs outside and transforms. (Stinkfly): Stinkfly…? Aw, man. Stinkfly looks up just as a moth smashes into him pinning him to the ground. It roars opening it’s moth to show rows of sharp teeth. Stinkfly fires streams of acid into the moth’s mouth. The moth flies away screeching in pain. Stinkfly gets up and takes to the sky. He sees Killer Moth atop a skyscraper. He races towards him dodging moths ;left and right. He crashes into Killer Moth and flies him into a water tower destroying it. He throws Killer Moth into a skyscraper and he goes tumbling through desks and chairs. He stops and Stinkfly stands over him. (Stinkfly): Stop the moths! (Killer Moth): Why would I do that? Stinkfly punches Killer Moth. (Killer Moth): Pitiful. Meanwhile, Keith has absorbed a fire hydrant red metal and is trying not be swallowed whole by a mutant moth. While Skyler throws orbs at them as they fly towards her. Just then a moth flies low to the ground and goes to attack her from behind, she doesn’t notice. Keith sees. (Keith): Skyler! Watch out! A beam of blue energy blasts the moth off it’s course. It falls down it’s wings singed. Skyler and Keith turn to see Nathan holding a large gunmetal grey rifle with a glowing blue clip. (Nathan): I’ll explain later! (Keith): You’d better! Meanwhile Stinkfly is punching Killer Moth repeatedly trying to make him talk. Killer Moth’s mouth is dripping with blood. (Stinkfly): Talk! How do I stop the moths. He cackles loudly. (Killer Moth): The best part is...I don’t know! You’ve beaten me so bad I can’t concentrate on my mental control over them. They’re free! Free and hungry...very hungry. Stinkfly punches Killer Moth again with a loud crack he is unconscious. Stinkfly reverts. Luke looks out the hole he made at the destruction occurring. Just then a Moth flies into the building knocking Luke off the skyscraper as he falls he screams. He activates the O-Megatrix and turns the dial until he gets Diamondhead’s silhouette. (Luke): Please, please, please! Luke slaps down on the O-Megatrix tower he is engulfed in green light. Grey Matter looks at himself and continues to scream as he falls. He lands on the back of one of the Moths. He looks around. (Grey Matter): I’m alive? He crawls up the giant creature up to it’s neck and he pinches in just the right place the Moth howls in pain but turns left as Grey Matter pulls it’s skin left. (Grey Matter): Now this is cool. What am I saying? I’m Grey Matter! Grey Matter steers the moth towards the RV but is then slammed by another Moth. Grey Matter leaps off just in time as the larger moth consumes the small moth he rode. He lands on top of the largest skycraper in Bellwood. He times out and looks around. Billowing clouds of smoke rise into the air. He punches the ground. (Luke): I failed! The O-Megatrix lights up. (Luke): What good are you anyways? Nothing can stop them. He slams the O-Megatrix into the ground in frustration. He transforms into Heatblast. He looks at his hands. Just then three moths fly towards him. He tries to dodge but they keep following him. He shoots fire balls that miss but the moths fly after them and burn themselves to death. Heatblast grins. (Heatblast): Now we’re talking! Heatblast begins to climb the spire on top of the skyscraper. Once at the top he balances himself. He raises his hands into the sky the and lets loose a stream of fire that expands into a large cone shape of blazing flame. All around the mutant moths are drawn to it they fly towards destroying themselves. Keith, Skyler and Nathan stare in wonder at the burning brilliance above them. When all the mutant moths were dealt with Heatblast stopped firing into the sky. He leaps off the building and flies towards the RV but he faceplants twenty feet away. (Heatblast): Owch. Gotta work on those landings. He times out just as Skyler, Keith and Nathan run over. He grins. Then stares at Nathan’s large gun. His smile fades into a questioning look. (Keith): Alright, Grandpa. Secret’s out. What’s with the gun. (Nathan): Well, kids. I’m wasn’t always a school janitor. I used to be part of a galactic police force called the Guild. The Guild was disbanded years ago. I was once a Guild Master one of the highest ranks possible in fact- The camera rises up as Nathan explains to the kids. Atop the building Hex and Trident land next to Killer Moth. (Hex): Avar! Killer Moth begins to wake up he looks at Hex and Trident. (Killer Moth): Who the hell are you? (Trident): The future. The End. Characters * Luke Tennyson * Skyler Noel * Keith Tennyson * Nathan Tennyson Villains * Killer Moth ** Mutant Moth army * Trident * Hex Aliens Used * Four Arms * Ghostfreak * Stinkfly (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) * Grey Matter (accidental transformation; selected alien was Diamondhead) * Heatblast (unintentional transformation) Category:Episodes